Our Greatest Loves
by arielanne86
Summary: There couldn't have been Frozen if Elsa and Anna had never existed. From labor, to birth, to holding them for the very first time, follow their father, beloved King of Arendelle, Agdar, and mother, and equally loved Queen of Arendelle, Idun on their journey to indescribable love and joy as they bring their two beautiful, healthy baby girls, their greatest loves, into the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Elsa, Future Queen of Arendelle

~December 21st, 1822 - Early evening~

King Agdar paced back and forth in his private study, running his hands through his hair as he anxiously awaited any news about his beloved wife and Queen, Idun. It had now been exactly 3 hours since she had gone into labor, and he had kindly been asked to leave the room. It killed him, knowing that the woman he loved more than life itself was in so much pain, and couldn't help but cringe whenever she let out one of her agonizing and painful screams. Whenever that happened,it took every fiber of his being not to rush to her side, take her hand in his, kiss her forehead, and reassure her that everything would be okay. Like any father-to-be, he desperately wanted to be there for the birth of their child, especially considering that this was their first. The rules of childbirth at the time clearly stated, however, that men were not allowed in the room during the entire labor and delivery process. Did that bother him? Of course it did. At their wedding exactly 2 years earlier, he had promised her that he would be there for her through everything, in sickness and in health, and now, when he knew she needed him the most, he couldn't come through.

Another hour passed, then another, and still no word. As he continued to wait, he sat down at his desk, trying his very best to calm his nerves, and failing miserably. What was taking so long? Why hadn't he heard any news yet? At that moment, a whole new emotion washed over him...fear. He was deathly afraid for the well being of both his wife, and of their unborn child.

"Ahhhh, O God, this hurts!" screamed Queen Idun, as another contraction ripped through her body. Now as Queen, she knew that she needed to maintain some sense of calmness and decency, but at the moment, she didn't care. She honestly felt as though her body was being ripped open from the inside out..she was in pain. What made matters even worse, though, was that because of the stupid rules at the time, her husband, King Agdar was not allowed in the room. Just then, another contraction made itself known, and she let out yet another blood curdling scream. As that one ended, she begged the midwife to allow Agdar to come into the room to be with her, but was once again denied with the shake of a head.

"I'm sorry, your Highness, but you know the rules as well as I do...no men allowed."

She was just about to reluctantly accept that, but as luck would have it, another excruciating contraction ripped through her body at that very moment, giving her a much needed surge in confidence."GET MY HUSBAND IN HERE...NOW!"

"I'm sorry, your Highness, but you know..."

"Yes," she said, gritting her teeth in pain, panting and breathing her way through the contraction. "I know, but seeing as I'm currently in indescribable pain, I could care less about those stupid rules! Get...him...in...here...NOW!"

Finally realizing she meant business, and that there was no point in arguing with her, the midwife turned to one of her assistants. "Mary, if you could please go and find His Majesty, and inform him that the Queen requests his presence here immediately."

"Yes, m'am." Idun watched as the assistant quickly hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her as she went in search of the King. Just then, a more intense contraction made it's way through her body, once again causing her to let out yet another agonizingly painful scream. They were definitely getting stronger and were coming more frequently. That meant the time was drawing nearer for their baby to be born. As the contraction finally ended, she laid her hand gently on her large belly, and spoke softly to their unborn child. "Don't worry, little one. Papa will be here soon."

Still in the confines of his study, Agdar was now beginning to go crazy waiting and worrying. Yet another hour had passed, bringing the total up to 6. Finally, just when he thought he couldn't wait another second, there was a welcome knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly, and one of the midwife' assistants walked in, and bowed. "My King, the midwife sent me to find you, and to let you know that the Queen is adamantly demanding your presence in the royal bed chamber Immediately."

Upon hearing those words, he stood up and hurriedly followed her out of the room, closing the door behind them as they headed down the hall. As they approached the entrance, another agonizing and painful scream from his wife echoed from within. As King, he knew he was supposed to maintain some sense of calmness and composure. How could he, though, when his wife was in such pain and needing him desperately? He cast it all aside and threw the doors open, eyes roaming around the room frantically. Finally, he looked over and saw her in the bed, propped up with pillows, and leaning forward slightly, sheets balled up in both hands as she screamed and breathed her way through yet another contraction. He started running towards her.

"Idun!"

"Idun!" As she heard her name being spoken, she looked up from her place on the bed. Somehow, despite the sweat pouring off her face and and her weary eyes threatening to close from sheer tiredness, she managed to make out a figure running towards her. As the figure got closer, she finally realized who it was...it was her husband.

"Agdar!" she cried. She somehow managed to smile weakly through the pain, and release the balled up bit of sheet in her right hand. "You're here!"

He finally reached her, dropped down on his knees next to their bed, and took her recently free right hand in both of his and softly kissed it. He then looked up at her, those beautiful green eyes of his penetrating her very soul, a look of utter concern and worry just now beginning to play on his handsome features.

"Yes, my love. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." He stood up briefly, leaning over to push some hair off of her sweat drenched face, and place a kiss on her forehead, before gently sitting down next to her on the right side of the bed and draping his arm around her shoulders. Right then, she felt like she always did when he held her...safe. It was as if they were the only ones there, like the calm before the storm. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. Just a few minutes later, she felt another contraction hit, which was followed by the baby dropping, and finally by an overwhelming desire to push.

"I really need to push." she told the midwife, breathing and panting her way through the contraction. The midwife nodded, before lifting the sheet up the tiniest bit, and smiling back up at her.

"Good news, your majesties, it looks like it's finally time to start to start pushing." They looked at each other and smiled before Agdar leaned, and gave her one last kiss on her forehead. He then sweetly whispered in her ear "this is it. You can do this, my love. I know you can. You are the strongest woman I know", before getting up, standing off to the side of the bed, and offering her a hand to hold (and, of course, squeeze).

"Allright, your Majesty, now as soon as you feel another contraction coming on, I want you to give me a good, strong push."As soon as she said that, another contraction swept over her, followed by another urge to push. As the urge became stronger, she tightly squeezed the sheets with her left hand, and her husband's hand with her right, and pushed down with all her might, falling back against the pillows as the contraction ended.

"Let's do that again now" she heard the midwife say. All she could do was nod in reply. About a minute later, another contraction and another urge to push. Once again, she squeezed and pushed with every fiber of her being, screaming the whole time. Then, like before, the contraction ended and she collapsed against the pillows.

She looked at Agdar, and he looked at her. "I love you, Idun, more than anything. You're almost there. I know You can do this." They both shared a smile, before the midwife finally spoke up again. "He's right, you're almost there. Now just one more good push, and the head should be out." Another minute passed, followed by another contraction, and another urge to push. She again gave it all she had, squeezing and pushing, and screaming louder than she'd ever screamed in her life as the head started to crown, before it finally popped out.

"Allright, your Majesty, the head is out. Now just two more pushes, and you'll have your baby. Can you do that for me?" She was so tired by this point, that all she could do in response was simply nod her head. All of a sudden, another contraction, followed by yet another urge to push. She once again gave it her all, squeezing and pushing until at last the contraction ended.

"Good, now rest up a little, then give me one more good,strong push, and this will all be over."

It wasn't long after that that she felt yet another contraction, and the all too familiar urge to push. She began to push with all her remaining strength, which by that point wasn't much. She didn't give up, though, because she knew that she would be holding her baby very, very soon.

"Come on, my love," She could hear Agdar say from his spot next to the bed. "You're so close. I know you can do this. Just a little more."

At that moment, that was all she needed to hear, just the calm, reassuring words of the man she loved. She pushed for what felt like a few minutes, but in truth was only a few seconds more, before at last feeling a release, and then hearing what they had both been waiting the last 9 months and 7 hours to hear...the first, strong, healthy, beautiful cries of their new baby. She fell back against the pillows, completely exhausted. At last, she thought, it's finally over.

"Congratulations, my Queen. You have a very healthy little..."

"Wait," she stopped her before she could finish. She then looked up at her husband, and smiled. "I want Agdar to tell me what we have."

"Very well." She looked up at the King. "Your Majesty, would you do the honors?" He nodded, before kissing his wife's hand, and walking down to the end of the bed. He looked down at this little baby in front of him, their baby, the result of the great love he and his wife shared, and a huge smile spread across his face. He looked up at her, still smiling. As he did, she could clearly see tears beginning to flow down his cheeks.

"It's a girl." he said, getting all choked up. "We have a beautiful, healthy little girl." He went back up to the head of the bed, and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, leaned in, kissed her forehead, and softly whispered something in her ear, something that only she could hear.

"You are amazing. I love you so much. She's absolutely perfect." By now, Idun had begun to cry, as well. They both leaned in for a kiss, and then anxiously waited for their new daughter to be brought back to them.

About 5 minutes later...

It had seemed like forever, but at last they could see the midwife heading towards them with a small pink bundle in her arms. She was just a few feet away from the bed, though, when Agdar got up off the bed, and walked over to her.

"May I?" he asked, reaching his arms out to take the baby. "Of course, your Majesty." She placed the crying infant into the waiting arms of her proud father. She then bowed down to the King, before nodding to her assistants that they should give the royal couple some bonding time with their new princess. They walked out, quietly closing the door behind them, leaving only the new little family. Agdar slowly began walking back to the bed, and to his wife. As he reached the bed, he looked down at the little baby in his arms.

"Hey, princess." he said. He smiled down at her and lightly caressed her cheek, tears coming to his eyes as her tiny little hand grabbed his finger. At the sound of his voice, she immediately quieted down, and just stared at him intently. "I'm your Papa, and I love you more than you'll ever know." She continued holding onto his finger, which she had a hold of as if her life depended on it. Agdar then looked up and smiled at his wife.

Idun couldn't help but smile back at the sight of father and daughter together. "Looks like we've got a daddy's girl on our hands. She's got you wrapped around her little finger already, and she's barely 10 minutes old." He returned her smile, before looking back down at their daughter. "I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way." He placed a small kiss on her forehead, before placing her into his wife's waiting arms. He sat next to her on the bed, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They remained like that for a few minutes, neither one saying a word, just admiring their new little bundle of joy. Finally, Agdar spoke up.

"You know, " he said, lightly caressing his daughter's cheek with his finger "we still haven't decided on a name for our new little princess. Any ideas?" Idun thought about it for a few minutes, before finally responding to her husband. "Well, considering all that I've gone through to actually have her, I believe it'd only be fair if her father got to name her."

"Well, that's very sweet of you, my love. Nothing would make me happier. "He thought about it for a minute or so, before looking back up at her with a smile. "What do you think about Elsa?"

"Elsa." Idun whispered to herself. "Princess Elsa. I love it. It's the perfect name for our perfect little princess."

They both leaned in for a kiss, but just as they were parting, the baby started to fuss, and began reaching both of her tiny arms out in the direction of her father. "It looks like someone wants their daddy again." Idun smiled. She gave her daughter a light kiss on the forehead, before setting the baby back in Agdar's arms.

"Welcome to Arendelle, my little Elsa. One day, this will all be yours." He took her tiny little hand in his and smiled down at her, once again kissing her on the forehead.

At that very moment, looking all around the room, first at her wonderful, loving, and adoring husband, and then at their absolutely beautiful and precious new daughter cradled in his arms, Idun didn't just feel like she was living the fairytale life...she was. She really was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Princess Anna of Arendelle

 _~November 21st, 1825~_

It had now been 2 years and 11 months since the birth of Princess Elsa, and to the great delight of her parents, King Agdar and Queen Idun, was a very healthy, happy, and rambunctious little girl. Up until recently, they had both somehow been able to keep up with her, but for the last few weeks, Idun had found herself slowing down, feeling more tired, and and had begun experiencing severe bouts of nausea, something she hadn't had since she finding out that she was expecting Elsa.

She thought she knew why, so she went in search of the castle midwife. After looking her over thoroughly, the midwife confirmed what she, deep down, already suspected. She was indeed pregnant, 2 months to be exact, with her and Agdar's second child. Now, all she needed to do was figure out how to break this unexpected, but wonderful news to him.

 _~Later that night...~_

She was standing in front of the fireplace in their room, waiting for him. She was so lost in her thoughts, though, that she didn't even realize he had come in, until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her waist, and a soft kiss be placed on her neck. He then walked over to his chair and sat down, before motioning with his hand for her to take a place on his lap. "So, my love, how was your day?" he asked.

"Well, it's interesting you should ask that. Agdar, you remember when Elsa was about 2, and we started talking about having more children?"

"Yes, I do, and how we decided to wait a few more years before trying again. Just out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

"Well, I haven't been feeling well the last few weeks, what with feeling more tired than usual, and the severe bouts of nausea, so I went to the castle midwife. She confirmed exactly what I suspected." She took one of his hands, placed it on her still pretty flat belly, looked up into his absolutely mesmerizing green eyes, and that's when she saw it. That's when she saw the tears, tears of indescribable joy and happiness begin to flow out of her husband's eyes.

"Really? We're really going to have another baby? I'm really going to be a Papa again?"

"Yes, it's true. In about 7 months, we will have yet another little one to love." By this point, tears had started to flow out of her own eyes.

"Agdar, darling, are you all right?"

"Yes, my love. It's just...it's all really starting to sink in. I mean, knowing that there's another little baby in there, a baby formed through our great love for one another, and that I'm going to be a father, a Papa...all over again."

"I know. I still can't believe that there's a little prince, or another little princess in there." They smiled at each other, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they shared a very brief little kiss.

After a few more minutes, they got up from the chair and he extinguished the fire, before wrapping an arm around her waist, guiding get into their bed chamber, and closing the door behind them. As they lay in bed that night, curled up next to each other, and with his hand resting lovingly on her belly, they fell asleep with huge smiles on their faces. That night, they dreamed only happy dreams, dreams about the new little prince or princess that they would soon be welcoming into the world, into their kingdom, and into their hearts.

~ _7 months later...June 21st, 1826...early morning~_

Queen Idun had gone to bed around 9:00 the previous night, and apart from some occasional discomfort, had been sleeping pretty well. That was all about to change, though, when no more than 5 minutes later, a sharp pain shot through her, but just as quickly went away. She tried to go back to sleep, but about 10 minutes later, the same thing happened. It happened several more times after that, until she finally heard a loud popping sound, leaving the all too familiar wetness in it's wake.

She looked over at Agdar. She knew he had been very busy lately, and she did want to let him sleep whenever possible. That said, he did need to know that their second child was now officially on his or her way. She leaned over as best she could, layer a hand on his shoulder, and whispered in his ear. "Agdar," she shook his shoulder a little bit. "Agdar, wake up, darling. It's time. The baby's coming."

"That's nice." he said sleepily. Not even two seconds later, however, he shot up in bed, the magnitude of what his wife was telling him finally sinking in. "Really? Already?" She nodded, pulling the covers down just enough to reveal a huge wet spot that had soaked through her nightgown, and onto the bed itself.

"All right, my love. Just stay calm and breathe." He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "I'll be right back." He walked out the door, looked around some, and spotted Gerda a little further down. "Gerda!" She looked up and, seeing that it was none other than the King himself, immediately ran over to him, and bowed down.

"What is it, your Majesty?" she asked, noticing the frantic expression on his face.

"It's the Queen. She just went into labor. Quick, go grab a clean set of sheets, and then run down and get the midwife. Hurry!"

"Yes, your majesty." She bowed once more, before turning and running back down the hall. As soon as she was out of sight, he calmly walked back into the room, not wanting his wife to see how anxious and nervous he was, and closed the door. "How are you feeling, my love?" he asked, as he walked back over to her.

She was just about to answer, when another contraction reared it's ugly head. "Ooo, Ooo, Ooo." She gritted her teeth in pain, and squeezed his hand tightly. "Just breathe. The midwife will be here soon. I promise." He took her hand in his, and leaned in and kissed her forehead. No sooner had he said that, than the door burst open and Gerda ran in, with the midwife and her assistants right behind her.

"Wait a minute!" Idun blurted out suddenly, though a brief reprieve from the contractions, and with a look of worry spread across her face. "Who's watching Elsa?"

"Relax, your Majesty. Don't worry." Gerda comforted her, taking her hand and giving it a reassuring pat. "Kai has it all under control."

"That's right, darling." Agdar piped in. "Don't worry. The only thing you need to do right now is simply concentrate on having this baby. Just think, a few hours from now, we'll be holding our new little prince or princess in our arms." They smiled, before leaning in for a quick kiss. The midwife, meanwhile, had just finished checking Queen Idun's progress. She looked up from her spot at the foot of the bed, and smiled. "Actually, your Majesties, it may just be a couple of hours. Things are moving along rather quickly."

Oh, that's wonder...", but before she could even finish the sentence, a monster of a contraction swept over her, causing her to let out the loudest scream that she, or anyone else in the room, had ever heard. By now, Agdar was one one side of the bed holding one hand, and Gerda was on the other side holding the other. As soon as that contraction hit, she clamped down hard on each of their hands. It wasn't easy but they both somehow managed to suppress the cries of pain just begging to get. Compared to the tremendous pain the Queen was undoubtedly in, they both quickly realized that keeping their mouths shut would be their best option.

When the contraction finally ended, much to her delight, as well as theirs, she released their hands from her vice-like grip. Now four hours into her labor, Idun was absolutely covered in sweat and, more than anything else at that moment, needed something, anything, to cool her off. As if he could read her mind, Agdar took a piece of cloth, dipped it in some cold water, and dabbed her forehead with it. She looked up at him gratefully, and smiled. "Thanks."

"Anything for you, my darling. After all, you are about to make me a very proud father for the second time." Just then, yet another contraction hit, causing her to let out another pain filled scream, grab hold of, and squeeze the life out of the hands of those trying to comfort her.

"Please God, make it stop! It hurts too much! Just get this baby out of me!" she screamed. "I know, I know. You're getting closer, though." Agdar once more got the cloth wet, and dabbed her forehead. "It won't be too much longer now. I promise." He leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers. "I love you, Idun." he whispered in her ear. "More than you'll ever know."

" I love you, too." They shared another very brief kiss, before still another contraction washed over her, followed by another painful and agonizing scream. Just as quickly as it had come on, though, it passed, and she flopped back against the pillows. Please God, she thought to herself, please just let this all be over. I don't think I can take much more of this pain. Little did she realize, in that moment, that all the pain she had just experienced was only the beginning, and that it would only get worse...much worse.

 _~ 2 hours later...~_

It seemed like ages and ages, but just like that, another two hours had flown by. Queen Idun was now in her sixth hour of labor, and honestly didn't think she could take much more of the very frequent and intense pain. Thankfully, the midwife was about to give her the news she had been waiting so long to hear.

"All right, your Majesty, it looks like this baby is finally ready to enter the world." Finally. Idun thought, looking down at her rather protruding belly. Thank you. Gerda again took hold of her right hand, and Agdar her left, covering it with his other hand, and kissing it. She looked up the midwife.

"I'm ready."

A minute or so later, another contraction came upon her, and with it the first urges to push. "Okay. my Queen, now give me one good, strong push." She did, giving it everything she had, and when it had ended, she flopped back wearily against the pillows.

"Okay, two more pushes, and the head should be out. Can you do that for me?" Tired beyond belief, Idun simply nodded her head in reply. As another contraction coursed through her aching body, she pushed down...hard. Once that one was over, she thought she would have a minute or so before the next one hit. These contractions, however, had a mind of their own. No more than 30 seconds later, the next one swept over her. She pushed down with all her might, screaming louder than she ever thought she could as the head started to crown.

"Good, the head's out, My Queen. Another push, and we should have the baby up to the waist." Idun waited for another contraction. As soon as she felt it coming on, she again gave it all she had, pushing hard with every fiber of her being. She felt the baby move down a little more, and then heard the midwife say something.

"All right, your Majesty. If you can give me one last good, strong push, you'll finally have your baby." Well, she certainly didn't need to be told twice. As another contraction made it's presence known, she pushed down with all her remaining strength, letting out one final scream as she did. In that split second, she felt a release, followed by the sound both she and her husband had waited another 9 long months and 7 hours to hear...the loud, healthy, beautiful cries of yet another new little baby.

Idun fell back against the pillows, completely and utterly exhausted, but at the same time relieved that it was all finally over. She looked up at Agdar, who she could tell right away was beginning to well up, and gave him a look as if to say "well, go find out what it is." Instantly realizing what his wife wanted him to do, he took her hand in both of his and kissed it, before heading down to the foot of the bed where the midwife was waiting. Like he'd done with Elsa 3 1/2 years earlier, he looked down at the small, wriggling baby laying in front of him and, through his tears, smiled back up at his wife.

"It's another girl. We have another beautiful,healthy daughter...another little princess." By then, the midwife had finished cleaning her up and had wrapped her in a soft blanket, before she was finally placed in the strong and loving arms of her father. As he slowly walked back up to the head of the bed, the midwife and her assistants quietly sneaked out of the room, deciding to give the King and Queen some private time with the newest addition to their family.

As soon as he returned to his spot next to Idun at the head of the bed, Agdar gazed down at the small, wailing bundle in his arms. "Hey, baby girl." he said, tears once again making their way freely down his cheeks, as her tiny little hand grabbed on tightly to his finger. Then, just like her older sister before her, upon hearing the voice of her father, immediately quieted down and stared at him completely. "It's me, your Papa. Welcome to the world, sweetheart." He leaned down and gave her a tender little kiss on her forehead, before gently placing her into her mother's waiting arms. He then sat down next to Idun, wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, and beamed proudly as he watched her get properly acquainted with their new daughter.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" she asked, looking up at her husband with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, before looking back down at the baby in her arms. Agdar nodded, following his wife's gaze, lightly caressing their new baby's cheek. "Apart from her mother and her sister, she is the most breathtakingly beautiful thing I've ever seen." He pulled Idun close to him, and placed the softest, most delicate kiss on her forehead. As she continued marveling over the tiny, delicate features of their new baby, Agdar stood up from the bed.

"Darling, I'm going to go track down Elsa, so that she can come and meet her new baby sister. Will you be all right until I get back?" he asked. "Yes, of course I will, dear." she replied, unable to tear her eyes away from the tiny, cooing bundle in her arms. "Okay, I'll be back soon." He headed towards the door and opened it, turning back around and smiling before walking out, and closing the door behind him.

Stepping into the hallway, he looked around for a minute or , for the second time that day, he spotted Gerda. "Gerda!" He yelled out. She looked up to see who it was, and upon once again seeing the King there, quickly ran to meet him, bowing down before him as she approached. "Your Majesty, is there any news about the Queen? Has she given birth yet?"

"She has." he replied. "She delivered another beautiful, healthy baby girl just about 10 minutes ago, and both mother and baby are doing beautifully."

She smiled at the news. "That's wonderful, your Majesty. Shall I go fetch the princess for you, or do you wish to get her yourself?"

"Actually Gerda, if you don't mind, I would like to go get her myself."

"I don't mind at all, really. I have some chores that I need to finish, anyway. Your Majesty." She bowed down to the King one last time, before turning around and heading back in the direction she had come. Agdar, meanwhile, turned and headed in the opposite direction towards his eldest daughter's room. Once inside, he saw Kai, dutifully keeping an eye on Elsa while she sat playing on the floor. After pulling him aside and explaining what was going on, Kai quietly left the room so that the King could be alone with his daughter. Agdar approached Elsa, and knelt down to her height.

"Elsa, sweetheart, I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Papa?" she asked, looking up at him with her intense, striking blue eyes.

"Well, I thought ou'd like to know that your Mama had the baby not too long ago. You're a big sister." At those words,her eyes widened, and huge smile spread across her face. "I'm a big sister? Can we go see the baby?" He couldn't help but chuckle warmly. "Of course, silly. That's why I'm here." He picked her up in his arms and carried her out the door, closing it behind him. "Now then, big sister, let's go see the new baby."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the entrance to his and Idun's bed chamber. "Okay Elsa, now when we go in there, we need to be very quiet. Your mother is very tired, and we don't want to disturb the baby.

Can you do that for me?" She nodded. "Yes, Papa, I can do that."

"That's my big girl." He kissed her on the forehead, before quietly opening the door and stepping inside. After quietly closing the door behind him, he looked ahead and saw perhaps the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, apart from Idun on the day they married, and Elsa on the day she was born. His wife, his Queen, the great love of his life, and now mother of his children, was sitting up in bed with a smile on her face that stretched from ear to ear, and looking down at the small little bundle in her arms.

Then, almost as if she could somehow sense they were in the room, she looked up and smiled at her husband and eldest daughter, motioning briefly with her free hand to come over. Upon reaching the bed, Agdar set Elsa down next to her mother. Idun looked at her and smiled. "Elsa, sweetheart, I'd like you to meet your new baby sister." Elsa looked down at the baby for a minute, then leaned in and placed the sweetest little kiss on her forehead. The King and Queen beamed proudly, both unable to keep from smiling as they watched Elsa bond with her new little sister for the very first time.

Sitting back up, she looked first at her mother, and then at her father. "What's her name?" she asked. At that, her parents shared a look, and Idun nodded to her husband, letting him know that he should answer the question.

"Well," Agdar answered, as he picked her up, sat carefully back down on the bed, and placed her on his lap "we were thinking that maybe, as the all important big sister, that you might want to name her." Once again, her eyes got wide. "Really, Papa? I really get o pick the name?" Both he and Idun chuckled. "Yes, darling, you really do." he replied. Elsa thought about it long and hard for a minute or two, before at last revealing her choice.

"What about Anna?"

"Anna" Idun whispered, looking up at her husband, both of them smiling, before looking back down at the newborn baby sleeping peacefully in her arms. "Princess Anna. I love it. It's the perfect name for our perfect little princess." She took one of Anna's tiny little hands in hers, and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

About 30 minutes later, Gerda decided to check in on the royal family. She quietly opened the door to the bed chamber and stepped inside, her heart just about melting at what she saw. Queen Idun was propped up in bed, asleep, with their new sleeping princess, Anna in her arms. King Agdar was laying next to her, also asleep, with a sleeping Elsa curled up in his lap. It really was an absolutely precious sight to behold, she thought, walking back out and closing the door quietly behind her. Right then and there, she vowed to cherish and treasure it in her heart always, and to never forget it as long as she lived.


End file.
